Inflammatory pathways underlie the key pathophysiology of many chronic and acute diseases. Unresolved inflammation is important in many chronic disorders, including, but not limited to, heart disease, atherosclerosis, type 1 and type 2 diabetes, dyslipidemia, asthma, arthritis (including rheumatoid arthritis (RA)), osteoarthritis, cystic fibrosis, muscle wasting disease (including muscular dystrophy), pain, insulin resistance, oxidative stress, inflammatory bowel disease (IBD) (including colitis and Crohn's disease), and neurodegenerative disease (including Alzheimer's disease).
In more recent years, the study of inflammation has gone deeper into the cell. Cell-signaling molecules have been identified that modulate the expression of genes that control the inflammatory response, including the pro-inflammatory response and the anti-inflammatory response. One of the central regulators that balance the genes encoding anti- and proinflammation factors is Nuclear Factor Kappa Beta (NFκB). NFκB is a family of transcriptions factors that include p50 (NFκB1), p52 (NFκB2), p65 (RelA), c-Rel and RelB. These nuclear factors are held as complexes or dimeric pairs in an inactive state in the cytoplasm as a complex by a NFκB inhibitory factor IκB. The IκB proteins include IκBα, IκBβ, and IθBε, but others also exist. The inactive NFκB complex is released from the cytoplasm by phosphorylation of the IκB protein through kinases such as IKKβ. The kinases regulating NFκB activity are activated by immune responses or cellular stresses. Thus, in the cytoplasmic NFκB complex such as IkB/p65/p50, IkB becomes phosphorylated through kinases such as IKKβ and releases dimeric pairs of NFκB to the nucleus such as p65/p50. In the nucleus, NFκB regulates genetic expression of proinflammatory factors such as cytokines like TNFα, IL-6, and IL-1β in addition to enzymes such as cyclooxygenase-2 (COX-2) one of the enzymes that converts arachidonic acid to prostaglandin H2 (PGH2). These factors induce inflammation in various tissues. In addition, depending upon the cellular context and the NFκB nuclear factors released NFκB can cause the expression of anti-inflammatory genes.
Salicylates and other non-steroidal anti-inflammatory drugs (NSAIDs) can influence the NFκB pathway, allowing people to derive relief and reduced inflammation from these drugs. Aspirin and COX inhibitors act to reduce inflammation by reversibly or irreversibly blocking access to the hydrophobic channel via acetylation of serine 530 (COX-1) or Serine 516 (COX-2). For some selective NSAIDs with a carboxylate group, there is significant charge-charge interaction with Arginine 120. This binding or interaction blocks the cyclooxygenase enzyme that forms PGH2. Salicylate does not irreversibly inhibit cyclooxygenase because it lacks the ability to acylate the COX enzyme and has little, if any, direct inhibitory action on the COX enzyme at concentrations that are relevant in vivo. Salicylate has been shown to inhibit the activity of IKKβ and thereby inhibit NFκB leading to reduced expression of COX-2 in an inflammatory state where COX-2 expression has been induced.
Another example of an NSAID is diflunisal:

Yet another example of an NSAID is triflusal:

Diflunisal and Triflusal are commonly used to relieve pain, tenderness, swelling and stiffness caused by osteoarthritis and rheumatoid arthritis, and to relieve mild to moderate ain generally.
Problems arise in salicylate therapy due to side effects, which means alternative ways need to be developed and pursued to reduce NFκB activity. Some salicylates, when given orally, have a key disadvantage of causing gastric ulcers over the long term in chronic administration. In addition, salicylates can be strong irritants, thought to be caused by the high local concentration of these COX inhibitors. Many of the unwanted effects of aspirin are caused by the inappropriate inhibition of COX or the NFκB pathway. Although NSAIDs inhibit COX and are efficacious anti-inflammatory agents, adverse effects limit their use.
Other anti-inflammatory agents that modulate NFκB activity are omega-3 polyunsaturated fatty acids (PUFA). Omega-3 fatty acids also reduce IL-1, which is an activator of NFκB, and increase anti-inflammatory cytokines, such as IL-10, and adipokines, such as adiponectin. Oily cold water fish, such as salmon, trout, herring, and tuna are the source of dietary marine omega-3 fatty acids with eicosapentaenoic acid (EPA) and docosahexaenoic acid (DHA) being the key marine derived omega-3 fatty acids. Leafy green vegetables, and certain beans, nuts or oils, such as soybeans, walnuts, flaxseed, and canola oil, are also rich dietary sources of omega-3 fatty acids.
The anti-inflammatory effects of omega-3 fatty acids have been widely studied with positive results for several chronic inflammatory diseases. TNFα and IL-6 are cytokines that increase dramatically during inflammatory processes and are commonly measured as markers of inflammation. Greater intake of omega-3 PUFA has been shown to associate strongly with lower levels of circulating TNFα and IL-6 (Ferrucci et al., 2006). Furthermore, higher intake of omega-3 PUFA has also been associated with increased levels of markers of anttinflammation, including the well-characterized anti-inflammatory cytokine IL-10 (Ferruccci et al, 2006). Animal models of colitis indicate that fish oil decreases colonic damage and inflammation, weight loss, and mortality. Fish oil supplements in patients with IBD have shown to modulate levels of inflammatory mediators and may be beneficial for the induction and maintenance of remission in ulcerative colitis.
In the management of RA and other inflammatory conditions, side effects limit the use of NSAIDs. A clinical trial showed that 39 percent of patients with RA supplemented with cod liver oil were able to reduce their daily NSAID requirement by greater than 30 percent. Omega-3 fatty acids have been used to reduce the risk for sudden death caused by cardiac arrhythmias, have been taken as dietary supplements and the ethyl ester of omega-3 fatty acids as a combination therapy is used to treat dyslipidemia.
Furthermore, omega-3 fatty acids have been shown to improve insulin sensitivity and glucose tolerance in normoglycemic men and in obese individuals. Omega-3 fatty acids have also been shown to improve insulin resistance in obese and non-obese patients with an inflammatory phenotype. Lipid, glucose and insulin metabolism have been show to be improved in overweight hypertensive subjects through treatment with omega-3 fatty acids.
DHA or EPA, C22 and C20 omega-3 fatty acids, are metabolized to active anti-inflammatory metabolites, some of which include resolvins and protectins, and activate various anti-inflammatory pathways.
The ability to simultaneously blunt proinflammatory pathways, for example those that affect levels of C-reactive protein (CRP), TNFα and IL-6 cytokines, while stimulating anti-inflammatory pathways by shunting omega-3 fatty acids, such as DHA and EPA, into metabolic pathways that ultimately produce resolvins, protectins and other metabolites that resolve inflammation would be a great benefit in treating the aforementioned diseases. Inflammation could be particularly vulnerable to a two-pronged attack, inhibiting pro-inflammatory pathways and upregulating anti-inflammatory pathways.